


Rabbit

by orphan_account



Series: NullData's binge of Tree Bros [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animator! Connor, Connor loves Evan's songs, M/M, Pet YouTuber! Connor, Ukulele cover Youtuber! Evan, Youtuber AU, why did I make this AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor's rabbit vanished to god knows where, but he didn't know she was trying to be his wingman.





	1. Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on break so get ready for a spam of Tree Bros! Though I might post less because I don't post most of the drafts I write.

"Sesame!" Connor called, looking for his rabbit. He held his albino one named Nimbus. He clicked his tongue twice, setting Nimbus down and setting out some Timothy hay for him. 

"Where the hell could Sesame be?" He asked Nimbus, knowing he couldn't reply. He sighed,

"Ill just go feed Troy." 

Troy was his hedgehog, who tried to eat everything. He had found him trying to eat one of Zoe's light purple socks once. 

He went to his room, walking over to the packet of mealworms. Connor sprinkled some of it in Troy's metal bowl, along with a tiny bit of cat food, strawberries, and a small amount of earthworms. 

He jogged downstairs, sitting down when he reached his hedgehog's terrarium. He set the food bowl inside, Troy emerging from his tiny chewed-up hut and digging in. 

Connor smiled at his eagerness, going to check on Nimbus. "Nimbus?" He looked up, his unblinking red eyes staring up at him. 

The rabbit hopped over, laying down near his feet and resting. Connor picked him up and set him down on his bed, sighing. 

"I miss Sesame."

* * *

 

Evan spotted a rabbit eating the carrots he lay outside to dry. When anyone asked about the carrots, he would reply, 'D-Don't ask.' 

He stepped out, the rabbit barely budging. "U-Um excuse me, it's not very nice to eat someone else's carrots." The rabbit flicked her ears, brushing him off. 

Evan spotted the collar, but decided to call the owner later, and make a small vlog to post on his second channel. He went back inside and took his small camera, filming. 

"S-So I was going to c-check on my carrots, and I-I found this rabbit with a green color dotted with s-something t-that looks l-like sesame." 

He showed the rabbit in the shot, gently petting it. "It's kinda c-cute though, but it has an owner. I'll check it later, I'll keep you guys updated on my twitter." He filmed a good five minutes of the rabbit before turning the camera off. 

The collar said, 

_'If found, call Connor Murphy at (XXX)-XXX-XXXX or ring the doorbell at XXXX Filler Street, XXXXX, FI.'_

He picked up the rabbit, going inside to phone the number. 

Ring, Ring. " _Hello?"_  

* * *

Connor's phone rang, so he walked over to pick it up. "Hello?" 

_"Is this Connor Murphy?"_

The voice was eerily familiar, like the voice of artist Evan Hansen.

"Y-Yeah."

_"I found your r-rabbit, it's w-with me, do you want me to d-drop it off?"_

That stutter was familiar too. He _was_ Evan Hansen.

"I don't want to inconvenience you, I can pick it up."

_"O-Okay. I'll text you my address."_

Evan hung up, leaving Connor's heart beating. 

He picked up Nimbus, his phone making a _ding!_

_'My address is XXXX Filler Street, XXXXX.'_

Connor nearly screamed, his favorite artist lived next to him. 

He took Nimbus and unlocked the door, opening the door, and exiting. 

He walked left of his house, walking up to the door and knocking. 

There was a crash and the door opened, revealing Evan. "H-Hi, Connor right? I-I m-mean, I k-know your name b-but I j-just wanted to make sure it was you so no one kidnapped your rabbit-"

"It's okay Evan." 

"You know my name?"

"It's not everyday you find out your neighbor is a fellow YouTuber with seven million subscribers."

"Y-You know my channel?"

"I comment a lot, my channel name is Squeaky Murphy." Connor told him, chuckling a bit.

"Oh! I've read all of your c-comments, t-thank you."

"I should be thanking you, for having a good YouTube channel and calming my animals when they're stressed." 

"Y-You kinda s-sound like y-you're flirting."

"What if I am..?"

"I mean I wouldn't s-say n-no to a d-date, but I gotta make s-sure you're not trying to date me for the subs." He half-joked.

Connor laughed, "We have nearly the same amount of subs." 

Evan smiled slightly, "You're o-on Murphy."

His face brightened, "Six, the A La Mode?"

The other boy giggled at his eagerness as he handed him the Sesame, "Okay."

* * *

Evan watched as he walked away, flushed. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ He wouldn't deny that Connor was hot as fuck, but the fondness he had for his animals made Evan accept. 

He set up his camera, his cheeks still red, and started recording. 

"How are you guys? Well um, I'm pretty good, I just wanted to post this on my main channel even though it's not much of a cover." He inhaled,

"I'm going on a date with another YouTuber you guys may know... Um, his name is Connor Murphy, or as you guys may know, Squeaky Murphy. If you guys want a tiny hint on how it happened, check my second channel, anyway I'll do a cover just to satisfy any demands."

He pulled out his uke and started to play the beginning instrumental to Helpless, a smile and a blush on his face.

* * *

 

Connor scrolled through his feed three hours later, to find a video titled ' _Helpless cover + Announcement!'_  by Evan. He clicked on it, a blush rising to his cheeks as he heard the announcement part.

He checked his notifications, his newest video comments saying things like, "Is it true?" Or "Congratulations!" He decided to confirm it by making a video on it, with Sesame in his lap.

"Hello everyone! I'm making this video to confirm that Evan and I do have a date, but if anyone shows up, I'm poking them with Troy." He grumbled with a serious face, "Kidding!~ Just please don't come along, I kinda want to be alone with him... B-But of course there's the oher customers.. Anyway, just making this for clarification, bye!" 

He pet his rabbit as he spoke, blushing. _I really don't want to start any drama or something like that because of this, and I don't want to now revolve my channel around just Evan and I if this works out... Only time will tell._


	2. Chapter 2

Connor wiped his sweaty hands against his jeans, he glanced at Troy in his terrarium and sat down on his couch. Then he looked at the clock. 5:40, he was going to meet Evan at the A La Mode at six. 

He shoved his wallet in his back pocket, and in the back of his head, he was panicking. And out of that panic, he got a small bag that he slung over his shoulder, like a mailman, and put Troy in the bag. _What am I doing?_

Connor rushed out his door and got in his car, trying to calm himself down so he didn't screw himself over and crash his car. 

He started to drive toward the ice cream place, his hedgehog squeaking in the bag. He left a tiny bit of it open so Troy could breathe, but since he was so energetic, he'd probably get caught. 

Connor pulled up at the A La Mode, opening the door, locking his car, and opening the door to the shop. He spotted Evan at a table, scrolling through something in his phone. 

He stood there for a while, thinking of what to say. "E-Evan, hi."

Evan looked up from his phone, "O-Oh! Connor, h-hi."

Connor sat down across the table, "What's your favorite ice cream?" 

"M-Mint, you?"

"Chocolate. Oh and, I'm paying, no objections." 

"B-But-"

"Shh, I'm paying."

Evan gave him the eyes like a kicked puppy, "That won't work Evan, no matter how adorable you are." Connor muttered affectionately, Troy shuffling in his bag. 

He stood up and ordered two scoops of mint and two scoops of chocolate in separate cups.

Connor tried to calm Troy's shuffling as he watched the employee scoop ice cream in the cups. 

He payed and took the cups and spoons, walking back to the table. "Here."

Evan smiled, "T-Thank you." 

He sat down and handed his date a spoon and started to eat, mentally sighing with relief as he felt Troy settle down. 

Connor stopped eating after two scoops, trying to break the silence a little, "What's your favorite book?"

Evan stopped eating, "U-Uh, Inheritance."

"I can agree, that is a good book, but mine is Tallstar's Revenge." 

Evan's face lit up, "You like Warrior cats _and_ Inheritance Cycle?"

Connor nodded, grinning. "Your favorite warrior?"

"My favorite is H-Heavystep, the almighty immortal cat- K-Kidding, Oakheart."

"Its because of the tree name, isn't it?"

"Ye- no."

"I knew it!"

"F-Fine, what about you?"

"Pebbleshine."

Evan nodded, "S-She is a good c-character." 

"Favorite Inheritance character?"

"A-Angela."

Connor's eyes widened, "No way, mine is Solembum.'

Evan smiled, "T-Then you're my s-sidekick."

"I wouldn't mind."

He giggled, reaching across the table to kiss his cheek.

Connor blushed, speechless.

_Evan is fucking adorable._

* * *

 

Evan's anxiety was working overtime, _If I get there early, what if he thinks I'm too eager? What if doesn't come? What if this was a joke?_

_He asked you out, he probably wouldn't ditch you. He also made a confirmation video, so he would probably come._ Evan inhaled.

He put his wallet in his pocket, looking up at the time, _5:30, I'll just get there early..._

He walked out of the house, locking the door behind him, getting into his car. Evan turned on the radio, singing along to Behind the Sea as he drove. 

"Our daydream spills from my gold head.."

He sang, his hands sweating. "Breaks free from my wooden neck, left a nod over sleeping waves, like a bait for bathing cod.. Floating flocks of candle swans, slowly drift across wax ponds.."

The A La Mode was fairly close, so Evan didn't get to complete singing the song. He got out of his car, locking his car and entering the ice cream shop. He looked around to find that Connor was not there yet, so he sat down and scrolled through his twitter feed. He saw a tweet from Jared that caught his eye, 

'@EvanHansen get sum murphy dick!'

Evan responded,

'@CoolKleinman eat a dick yourself, kleinman.'

He was quite proud of that tweet. He heard the door open, but didn't know if it Connor or not, so he kept scrolling through his feed. 

"E-Evan, hi." 

He looked up, "O-Oh! Connor, h-hi."

He watched as Connor sat down, a smile on the other's face, along with a light blush. 

"What's your favorite ice cream?" Connor suddenly asked,

"M-Mint, you?" 

"Chocolate. Oh and I'm paying, no objections." 

Evan tried to protest, "B-But-"

"Shh, I'm paying."

He tried to give him his puppy eyes, "That won't work Evan, no matter how cute you are." Evan pouted and watched as Connor went to order. 

His twitter was still open, and he saw a tweet from Connor's sister, 

'@SqueakMurph damn I didn't know you could get a date wowza'

Connor had replied with,

'@StarMurphy you couldn't ask Alana out for a whole year stfu'

Evan smiled, looking up and at Connor, noticing his shuffling bag. _I'm guessing he brought his hedgehog, oh dear._

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Evan Hansen, I swear if you spend the night singing sappy love songs I will kiss that smug look off your gorgeous face."  
> "I mean, I-I won't o-object to you d-doing that."

After the date, Connor invited Evan over, and Evan brought his ukulele. He took Troy out the bag he was in, "Sorry bud." He whispered, setting him down in the terrarium. 

Evan played his uke as Connor sat down, smiling. Sesame hopped up and into Connor's lap, letting him pet her. 

"I'm a sucker, for a pretty face." Evan began to sing,

"And you're as pretty as they come,

well so what if the conversation, leaves me absolutely numb?"

Connor smiled, listening intently.

"'Cause you're so enchanting, when your mouth is closed,

but with a mouth like that, who needs politics and prose?

Now I'm staring into those vacant eyes, trying to figure out,

if you understood a single word that I said,

is there anything going on, in that pretty little head?

'Cause if you're just that drop dead gorgeous, you should just drop dead."

Evan blushed, "Did you like it?"

"Evan Hansen, you just sang April Smith and the Great Picture Show, I sure as fuck, loved it." Connor said, kissing his cheek.

"Y-You like April Smith and the Great Picture Show?"

"Hell yes."

"A-Another thing we share in c-common."

He lifted his rabbit, making it boop Evan's nose. Evan giggled, kissing Connor's nose in return, and then he went back to playing the uke.

"I feel the salty waves some in,

I feel them crash against my skin, 

and I smile as I respire because I'll know they'll never win,

There's a haze above my TV, 

that changes everything I see,

and maybe if I continue watching, 

I'll lose the traits that worry me.

Can we fast forward to go down on me? 

Stop there and let me correct it, 

I wanna live a life from a new perspective.

You come along because I love your face,"

Connor blushed at that, looking affectionately at the singing boy, 

"And I'll admire your expensive taste and,

who cares? Divine intervention,

I wanna be praised from a new perspective,

but leaving now would be a good idea,

so catch me up on getting out of here."

"Evan Hansen, I swear if you spend the night singing sappy love songs I will kiss that smug look off your face."

"I-I mean, I-I won't o-object to you d-doing that."

So Connor scooted closer and ended the gap between the two, kissing him. 

Evan let out a surprised yelp, but soon kissed back. Connor pulled him closer and gently licked his top lip for permission, which Evan granted. 

But Sesame was feeling quite neglected and thumped on Connor's legs. He pulled away, flushed and laughing. "Sesame, give me some time with my boyfriend, will you?"

Evan barely had time to inhale before he was pulled into another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shortest chap ever, sorry. 
> 
> and songs!!
> 
> Behind the Sea by Panic! At the Disco
> 
> Drop Dead Gorgeous by April Smith and the Great Picture Show
> 
> New Perspective by Panic! At the Disco

**Author's Note:**

> this one might be shorter, but I can't write very long without filler sorryyyy


End file.
